Raccoon City Desire
by TifaKurosaki
Summary: La historia se ubica justo después del Resident Evil 2. Claire y Leon protagonizan este corto relato en el que cada capítulo está escrito desde el punto de vista de alguno de esos dos personajes.


_**-LEON-**_

Cerca de las 3 del mediodía, (no estaba muy seguro de que su reloj funcionase en condiciones) Claire salió del refugio donde se escondían, a buscar una salida segura para la pequeña Sherry, ya que si solo fueran ellos dos, apenas tendrían problemas…  
Sabía que Claire era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo todo por si misma pero aun así, estaba inquieto. No podía olvidar lo que le ocurrió a Ada y perder a una persona más seria demasiado para el….pero mejor no pensar en ella, aún dolía recordarla.  
Cuando Claire, la pequeña y el salieron de ese tren creyeron ponerle fin a esa pesadilla, pero no podían estar más equivocados, Tal y como dijo Claire "eso no había hecho más que empezar…" y cuanta razón tenia.  
Leon bajó del butacón enmohecido y miró entre los tablones de madera clavados en la ventana. Siempre parecía que era de noche, había un ambiente lúgubre en toda la ciudad que permanecía en silencio las 24 horas del día, exceptuando los ruidos que venían de esos seres en proceso de descomposición. Y eso sin hablar del olor de la calle….el olor de esas…cosas.  
Leon sintió un escalofrío maldiciendo por milésima vez el haber empezado ese día su trabajo. No se avergonzaba de admitir que tenía miedo, miedo a que algo rondara a sus espaldas.  
Miró a la pequeña que descansaba en el sofá. Dormía placidamente. La arropó con la manta a cuadros que encontraron junto al cuerpo del portero, mutilado.  
Según su reloj eran las 12 y cuarto de la noche y estaba tremendamente asustado, Claire no llegaba….Unos pasos arrastrados se acercaban por el pasillo y rápidamente se arrodillo junto a la pequeña, medio oculto por el sofá y con la automática apuntando a la puerta. Por más monstruos y entes que se encontrara le seguía temblando el pulso.  
La puerta se abrió de par en par y allí estaba, era ella. El alivio que sintió fue tan grande que tuvo la sensación de no experimentar esa felicidad en su vida…seria la falta de esperanza quizás.

-Eh! ¡No dispares!  
- Ya me dijiste eso una vez…hace tiempo…-Le dio un abrazo al que ella no respondió, siempre se mostraba fría, exceptuando cuando estaba con Sherry.  
-¿Todo bien?-Le notó un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas pero no pudo fijarse porque ella le apartó rápidamente la vista agachándose junto a la niña.  
-Si, ahora si…-Leon se agachó junto a ella que en ese momento le apartaba el pelo de la cara a Sherry apretándole cariñosamente la mano.

En el rostro de Claire había una mezcla de expresiones que no podía entender. Por una parte sonreía aunque parecía cansada (y no era para menos) pero había algo más en sus ojos, en su forma de mirar. Lo notó desde hacía tiempo…

-¿Cómo ha estado por la tarde?- dijo ella  
-Bien, pero se llevaba todo el tiempo asomándose a la ventana por si llegabas.  
-Estoy deseando sacarla de aquí…  
-Oye… ¿estás bien?- Claire le miro como si no le conociese  
-…si…  
-No me lo creo- se movió apartando la mirada, inquieta- mira…encontraremos a tu hermano, tu no te preocupes. Cuando salgamos de aquí…  
-Si es que salimos…  
-…saldremos de aquí, y encontrarás a tu hermano- Leon le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Ella dio un respingo al notarle tan cerca pero para asombro de este, dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro.  
-Estoy cansada de estar aquí…de estar continuamente temiendo por mi vida y por la vuestra…y además de eso mi hermano, en fin, no creo que tal y como están las cosas le vaya a encontrar.

Notó como ella temblaba en sus brazos y le apretó mas fuerte contra el.  
Cuando a lo largo del día la miraba, seria, con su lanzagranadas en mano era la chica de 20 años más dura y fuerte que conocía pero en ese momento… acurrucada en sus brazos era pequeña y frágil. Sentía unos deseos horribles de protegerla, de hacerle ver q todo iba a salir bien. De corregir el fallo que tuvo con Ada al no darle lo que le pudo dar y no le dio. Entonces fue el, el que temblando, abrazó a Claire apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

_**-CLAIRE-**_

-Leon… ¿estás bien?- Claire no obtuvo respuesta.

Le abrazaba muy fuerte y apenas se movía, solo notaba un leve temblor y su respiración en el cuello. Leon se estaba comportando de una forma muy extraña. "¿Por qué ahora se interesa tantísimo por mi?" se preguntó.

En el fondo y muy a su pesar, Claire siempre sintió algo muy especial por el. Desde que le tendió la mano en el bar hasta ese abrazo interminable. Se le pasaba durante unos momentos por la cabeza la idea de que el estaba interesado en ella pero tal y como venia de iba. Dudaba mucho que un policía de 25 años estuviera interesado en una, prácticamente niña de 20 años que encima era la hermana pequeña de su jefe. Pero era tan difícil apartar ese pensamiento sintiendo sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y el cosquilleo de su respiración en el cuello…Claire subió las manos que tenía apoyadas en el duro torso de Leon y las pasó alrededor de su cuello para sentirle aún más cerca, y empezó a tocar su pelo. Hizo que el se acercara más aun a ella. Leon dio un suspiro enorme seguido de un estremecimiento de igual dimensión. Claire le separó de si y le miró.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No es nada…es este sitio.

-….vale…..-Leon se quedó mirándole muy serio, ella sentía muy fuerte los latidos de su corazón. El, hizo un amago de acercarse a ella pero esta vez mirando sus labios. La respiración de Claire iba en aumento y podía notar la de Leon peligrosamente cerca justo en el preciso instante que la puerta se derribaba dando pas zombis que cayeron con estrépito al suelo.

-¿Cómo no los hemos oído?- dijo Leon corriendo por la escopeta- coge a Sherry, yo me encargo…

Claire cogió a la niña despertándola del sofá. Le dijo un asustado "¿Qué pasa?" y la metió en la habitación de al lado dándole su pistola. Salió a donde estaba Leon apuntando a un zombi a la cabeza y cogió su automática. Disparó justo en el momento que uno de esos seres que Leon no vio se abalanzaba sobre su cuello, acertándole en el cráneo y manchando toda la pared.

-Uff…ya, gracias Claire

-No es nada…

-¿Claire?-Sherry se asomaba tras la puerta.

-Hola peque ¿como estás?

-¿Están muertos?- dijo Sherry mirando los cadáveres del suelo

-Si lo están, los sacaré fuera- Leon comenzó a arrastrarlos hasta el pasillo mientras Claire se sentaba en el sofá, sintiéndose totalmente agotada. Sherry se sentó a su lado mirando con asco las manchas de sangre que había por todas partes.

-Me parece que vamos a tener que cambiar de habitación

-Sería mejor- dijo Sherry, le hecho un vistazo a la puerta. Leon aún estaba fuera.-Claire ¿te pasa algo? Te veo triste…

-… ¿triste? ¿De donde sacas esas ideas?

- He oído lo que hablabas con Leon, me desperté. Pero al ver que te abrazaba no dije nada, y noté tu voz triste. – "esta niña cada vez me sorprende más" pensó Claire.

-Es solo que…bueno, este sitio, ya has oído ¿no? No hace falta que te conteste…-le estaban entrando unas estúpidas ganas de llorar por momentos- anda acuéstate y duerme.

Sherry la miró seria, se encogió de hombros y se tumbó en las piernas de Claire. Al poco tiempo, Leon entró y se sentó junto a ella.

-Anda duérmete tú también, tienes que estar cansada…

-No no tengo sueño…

-Si tienes…

-Pero la puerta…

-Yo me ocupo, venga túmbate.

Leon le pasó un brazo por los hombros tumbándose en el sofá y tumbándola a ella sobre el. Tenía apoyada la cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Leon y la mano sobre su pecho.

Intentar dormir escuchando la respiración de Leon, su corazón y sintiendo su mano en la cintura no era fácil, y más aún cuando el le cogió la mano. Los latidos de ambos se aceleraron un poco y Claire sentía toda la sangre acumulada en sus cachetes. Entonces Leon dejó escapar una risita que hizo a Claire mirarle un poco enfadada…

-LEON-

Se le habían subido un poco los colores y dio un respingo cuando le cogió la mano, que solo por el mero hecho de tocara le hiciera reaccionar así le hizo bastante gracia, y le gustó. En ese momento la miró porque se sentía observado, ella le miraba y no sabía si era cosa del momento o no pero vio sus ojos mas bonitos que de costumbre y que sus labios eran apeteciblemente rosas. Tan aparentemente suaves que pedían un beso a gritos, pero… ¿debía? Aún sentía cosas por Ada, su recuerdo cada día estaba más borroso pero aún sentía bastante por ella. No sabía si se enamoró de ella o cual era la relación exacta que había entre ambos pero de lo que estaba seguro es que no iba a besar a Claire, pensando en otra, y aún menos en Ada. Sin embargo…le atraía demasiado…

-¿Por qué te ríes?- le dijo ella

-¿Por qué te pones así por tocarte la mano?

-No me he puesto de ninguna manera…-le miró sorprendida y sonrojándose aún más, Leon volvió a reírse esta vez con más ganas- ah…vete a la mierda…

Claire se volvió a tumbar sobre el, soltándole la mano.

-No seas orgullosa y dame la mano anda…

-¿Qué interés tienes de repente por mi mano?

-Puede que el mismo que tu por la mia, me la has apretado bastante…

-Deja de decir tonterías y duérmete…

-Vale, no te enfades.

Leon la abrazó muy fuerte, puso una mano en su cintura y la otra en su pelo, acariciándolo. No entendía el porque de esa repentina atracción por ella, quizás era porque echaba en falta a Ada…no, realmente eran sentimientos muy diferentes los que sentía por cada una. Lo que no podía llegar a entender era porque se seguía mostrando tan fría con el, raramente se hacía ver tan sensible como ese día, aunque no estaría de más que fuera un poco más dulce…

-¿Por qué te ríes así de mí?- esa pregunta no se la esperaba.

-¿Cómo? No me río de ti…o por lo menos no era mi intención.

-Bajo mi punto de vista creo que te estás aprovechando de que estoy muy sensible…

-Claire, sabes que no soy así

-Pues es la impresión que me da- le temblaba la voz- te pones un poco prepotente a veces

-A ver- Leon se sentó y la sentó con el- ¿yo prepotente?

-Si tu, te pones a reírte de mi como si fueras el más divertido del mundo sabiendo lo que tu a mi…que me pongo…colorada- las ultimas palabras las dijo como recapacitando lo que quería decir realmente, o esa fue la impresión que le dio.

-¿sabiendo lo que yo a ti que? Di lo que ibas a decir…

-Iba a decir eso…-Miraba a otra parte, nerviosa.

-Mírame a la cara- le puso una mano en la barbilla y le levantó la cara hasta que se miraban a los ojos.- ¿Qué ibas a decir Claire? Dímelo, no tengas miedo…

-…déjame en paz- le apartó la mano de un manotazo y se levantó del sillón.

Se alejó de el y se puso a mirar entre los tablones de la ventana hacia la calle. No podía ver su expresión pero tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía más poca cosa que nunca, como si estuviera reprimiendo algo "pues ya esta bien, que deje de ocultar lo que sea" se dijo levantándose del sofá y andando hacia ella…

_**-CLAIRE-**_

"No vengas por favor, no vengas por favor" eso se decía una y otra vez mientras hacía como la que miraba a la calle. Leon lo sabía, estaba casi segura de ello. Debía de saberlo porque se estaba comportando de una forma muy rara, como todos los tíos cuando saben que sientes algo por ellos. Pero por si lo sabía o por si no, no quería decirle nada de ese tema y a punto estuvo en el sillón…Empezaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta, "¿eran ganas de llorar otra vez? ¿Qué me pasa hoy?"  
En ese momento escuchó movimiento a sus espaldas y antes de que pudiese reaccionar Leon le abrazaba desde atrás y le apartaba el pelo de la cara diciéndole al oído…

-¿Qué te pasa? Se que te pasa algo más que lo que me dijiste antes...  
-No es nada, déjame por favor Leon…

Pero no la dejó, todo lo contrario. La apretó más contra el y comenzó a besar y a acariciar su cuello haciéndole cosquillas con los labios. Sintió que algo saltaba en su estómago, que la piel se le ponía de gallina y unos deseos horribles de abrazarle, de darse la vuelta y entregarse a el, a sus brazos, a su cuerpo, a su boca…Pero la razón le pudo al corazón y lentamente apartó las manos de Leon de su cintura. Aun así el no desistía, le dio la vuelta y le miró a los ojos. Sentía que la miraba de forma extraña, nueva para ella, no sabía que quería decir esa expresión, lo que sabía era que no iba a jugar con ella. Si lo que realmente le pasa es que estaba a falta podía darse con las paredes porque a ella no la iba a utilizar para desfogar.  
Le extrañó también el hecho de que Leon no se movía, no hacía intento de nada, simplemente la miraba y muy fijamente…y precisamente eran los ojos de Leon lo que más atraían a Claire, su mirada profunda y el color verde de sus ojos…

-Leon, ya vale déjalo…no juegues más conmigo…  
-Entonces, ¿es eso? ¿Crees que estoy jugando contigo?  
-…-apartó la mirada y no respondió.  
-Tienes un pensamiento totalmente equivocado sobre mí por lo que veo.  
-Pienso en ti como pensaría en cualquier hombre y por ahora ninguno me ha hecho bien exceptuando a mi hermano.  
-oye no pagues tus rencores con los demás conmigo, no me conoces para decir que soy…  
-No hace falta- le cortó Claire- me he dado cuenta por tu forma de actuar.  
-Claire- se le acercó cogiéndola fuertemente de los hombros- no quiero utilizarte- se acercó un poco más- tan solo quiero ayudarte…-su nariz rozaba con la de el- y últimamente te veo tan triste que…

Fueron solo unos segundos, sus labios rozaron los de ella para después apretarlos con delicada fuerza y volver a rozarlos de nuevo. Claire le empujó hacia atrás y le dijo…

_**-LEON-**_

-No Leon, ya.

-¿Pero porque no me das una oportunidad?

-Porque no puedo.

-¿Qué no puedes?

-Leon…ya…buenas noches.

Claire lo apartó de delante de ella y volvió a acostarse con Sherry en el sofá, ocultándose tras la pequeña. Leon se sentó junto a ellas sin saber que pensar. Por un lado creía que ella estaba dispuesta a quererle incluso, pero ahora que se ponía así le daba la impresión de que ella no quería tener nada con el.

"Mejor dejarlo estar por ahora…" pensó.

Se sentó junto a ellas con la intención de vigilar pero no tardó en dormirse, después de todo el también estaba cansado…

A la mañana siguiente despertó sobresaltado porque le daban unos golpecitos en el brazo, era Sherry.

-Despierta ¿no?

-Hola… ¿Cómo estas?- Leon miró alrededor buscando a Claire

-Se ha ido a buscar otro sitio para estar, esto da asco…

-Ah…vale- se puso de pie y se estiró. Sherry no paraba de mirarle, seria- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué pasó ayer? Os escuche pero no me atrevía a miraros y cuando Claire se acostó estuvo llorando.

-¿Qué? ¿Llorando?

-¿Le hablaste de su hermano? Porque lo que me pareció oír no tenía nada que ver…

-No, no era eso…era otra cosa…

-Leon, ¿tu no tenías novia? Una chica…morena…

-No, no es…bueno, no era mi novia, en realidad no era nada ¿ella lo sabe? ¿Le has dicho algo?

-Mmmm no

-Mejor.

Leon se alejó y miró hacia el hueco de la puerta para ver si Claire estaba por allí.

-¿Le quieres?-preguntó Sherry

-No lo se…ahora mismo no lo se…

-Pues ve aclarándote porque ella piensa que solo juegas…

-¿Eso te ha dicho?

-Me ha dicho más cosas, pero realmente solo te puedo decir eso…

-No, dímelo, por favor dímelo…

-No te voy a decir nada igual que no le voy a decir nada a ella de lo que estamos hablando…

-pero, ¿ella que siente?

-Pregúntale tu mismo…

-No, no me iba a decir nada

-Pues ese es tu problema…

-Ah, Sherry venga ya, dímelo ¿Qué más te da?

-¡Que no pesado!

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Claire acababa de llegar con una expresión de sorpresa bastante graciosa a causa de la conversación.

-Nada, no pasa nada…-miró a Sherry con complicidad y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

Si Claire le había contado cosas a Sherry es porque le importó bastante lo que pasó la noche anterior, o por lo menos le importó algo…pero no asimilaba el hecho de que Claire hubiera llorado, no veía motivo…a parte de la presión de estar allí claro…

-Hay un piso arriba que más o menos está decente y además hay comida enlatada que por la fecha debe de estar buena, si nos movemos ya y vamos con cuidado no tiene porque pasar nada…

-Yo cogeré a Sherry – dijo Leon- tu ve delante

-Vale…

Claire se puso el lanzagranadas en la espalda, las automáticas en el cinturón y agarró con fuerza la escopeta. Por su parte, Leon cogió a Sherry en brazos susurrándole "No abras los ojos pase lo que pase" a lo que le contesto un temeroso "vale".

Los pasillos estaban oscuros y numerosas manchas de sangre seca cubrían el suelo. Andaban rápido y a la vez sigilosamente, atentos a cualquier movimiento. Llegaron a la escalera y al subir, oyeron que tras la esquina se acercaban pasos ligeros, no precisamente humanos.

Claire los hecho hacia atrás con su mano y apuntó con la escopeta al sitio de donde provenían los pasos, cada vez más audibles. "¿Qué pasa?" susurró Sherry agarrándose fuerte a los brazos de Leon. Claire soltó un momento la escopeta para agarrarle la mano. "Tranquila, todo va bien" le dijo, y volvió a apuntar.

_**-CLAIRE-**_

"Venga asqueroso bicho sal de ahí" Y pareció obedecer a sus pensamientos porque en ese mismo momento un perro al que le faltaban varios trozos de carne saltó hacia ellos con un rugido gutural. Claire disparó acertándole en el costado, calló al suelo pero no tardó en levantarse y volvió a disparar, esta vez acertándole en un órgano vital ya que cuando cayó no volvió a moverse…

Se volvió y se acercó a Sherry.

-Ya esta, no te agarres así que no pasa nada- le dijo Leon a la pequeña

Claire, que le dio un besito a Sherry se quedó sin darse cuenta mirando a Leon sonreír, hasta que se percató de que este la miraba. Con un movimiento demasiado brusco se volvió y emprendió el camino otra vez.

No podía dejar que Leon absorbiese sus pensamientos y menos en ese momento que la vida de ambos y de la niña dependía de ella. Se estaba convirtiendo día a día en algo serio lo que sentía por el y era eso lo que más miedo le daba…

Llegaron sin más problemas a la casa y lo primero que hizo Claire al llegar fue tirarse en el sillón.

-Por ahí esta la cocina…hay latas de comida y botellas de agua

-¡Voy yo!- Sherry se adelantó a las intenciones de Leon que se quedó de espaldas a Claire, mirando el suelo como si hubiera algo realmente fascinante en el.

Claire se hecho hacia delante y hundió la cara en sus manos. Se llevaba todo el día cansada, pero era normal, no paraba un minuto y la noche anterior durmió realmente mal. A parte, el cambio de actitud de Leon la tenía confundida. Por una parte quería dejarse querer pero a la vez tenía mucho miedo a sufrir…Sintió como el sofá cedía bajo el peso de Leon, y sintió que le ponía una mano en la espalda. La fue subiendo hasta ponerla en el hombro que le quedaba en el lado opuesto y la atrajo hacia el, dándole un abrazo.

En ese momento, no se sentía con fuerzas para rechazarle de nuevo y le paso las manos por el cuello como la noche anterior.

-Claire…

-No digas nada.

Leon la apretó fuerte contra el y ella le puso la mano en la nuca, para sentirle más cerca y oler su pelo. El, le besaba de nuevo el cuello, con dulzura, pasó sus labios por su cara acercándose con cada beso cada vez más a su boca.

**-LEON-**

Pero Claire volvió a apartarle de nuevo.

Otra vez le rechazaba, aunque esta vez fue diferente porque antes de separarse le abrazó muy fuerte. Quizás necesitaba cariño y no quería nada más…pero aún así ¿Por qué estaba tan mal la noche anterior?

-Claire, ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Si, aunque puede que no te responda.

-¿Por qué llorabas ayer por la noche?

-No lloraba

-Si, y bastante

-¿Te lo ha dicho ella no?

-No, me di cuenta yo- mintió Leon

En ese preciso momento Sherry entraba en el salón con las cosas, Claire se puso muy rígida en actitud de "aquí no pasa nada" y cogió la comida que Sherry le ofrecía.

Leon no sabía ni que decir, ni que hacer, estaba empezando a sentir demasiado cariño, o lo que fuese por Claire, deseaba tenerla en sus brazos. Quizá esa reacción se debía al simple hecho de que le rechazaba….realmente eso era lo de menos. No la entendía y ella tampoco le decía nada claro.

Los 3 comían en silencio lo poquito que encontraron.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí- dijo Sherry- ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? Mis padres…están…

-Intentaré por todos los medios que te quedes conmigo ¿vale?- dijo Claire apretándola contra ella.

-¿Y tu Leon? ¿Qué harás?

-No lo se, espero que me asciendan o algo. Después de pasar todo esto que menos…

-Pero ¿tu solo? ¡Vente con Claire y conmigo!

-Eh…eso ya se hablará

-Si, cuando salgamos de aquí pondremos las cosas claras.

Claire le miró para encontrarse con una expresión de lo más seria. "eso si te aclaras tu" pensó Leon.

-Estoy muy cansada…-Sherry se estiró y se puso en pie- en la habitación de al lado hay una cama, ¿puedo dormir ahí?

-No se si deberías de estar sola…

-Claire, tranquila, solo grita si pasa algo ¿vale?- le guiñó un ojo a Sherry que le sonrió.

-¿Puedes arroparme?

-ehm….bueno.

Le parecía un tanto extraño que le pidiera eso, era niña bastante madura e independiente.

Estaba colocando bien las mantas cuando le cogió la mano y le miró, seria.

-No dejes pasar la oportunidad otra vez Leon

-¿Cómo?

-Que aunque ella se niegue bésala, le hace falta…bueno, le haces falta.

-Ya me extrañaba a mi eso de arroparte listilla.

-¡jejeje! Buenas noches, o tardes, no se…

Leon cerró la puerta y miró a Claire que le devolvía una mirada curiosa desde el sillón.

-¿Qué quería decirte?

-La conoces demasiado…

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Bueno, es más fácil de hacer que de explicar si te soy sincero…

-…no creo que…

-¿Por qué no?

-Leon…

-¿Por qué siempre te niegas?

-Porque tengo miedo…-inexplicablemente empezó a llorar- y además se lo de tu y Ada.

-Ada ya no está Claire.

-¿Y que pretendes reemplazarme?- ahora entendía todo- ¿no sabes como llenar el vacío que ella te ha dejado o que es lo que pasa?

-Al principio a mi también se me paso por la cabeza que podía ser eso….pero esto no tiene nada que ver con ella. Ahora solo somos tu y yo y no me preguntes como pero yo te…

-No me digas mentiras, no me digas que me…-Leon le puso los dedos en los labios.

-Te deseo…

-Leon…

Claire le miraba y sus ojos expresaban que el sentimiento era recíproco, Miraba a sus ojos, a sus labios le acariciaba el pelo y era incapaz de dejar de mirarle. Definitivamente eso era este sentimiento extraño que tenía hacia ella. La deseaba.

-CLAIRE-

Podía verlo en sus ojos y aún así no se lo terminaba de creer. Sentía lágrimas en sus mejillas pero la tristeza había desaparecido dando paso a paso a una euforia interna, que no iba a tardar en aflorar a la superficie.

-No quiero aprovecharme de ti ni nada de esa mierda. Si hago…si hacemos algo, será por mutuo acuerdo, no quiero forzarte.

Leon le besó la cara, "secándole las lágrimas" con sus besos. Claire le abrazó y le besó, al fin le besó con ganas. Pudo sentir su deseo cuando el se hecho sobre ella, pudo sentir su excitación entre sus piernas.

Leon le besaba el cuello y ella le agarraba del pelo y de la camiseta en un momento de delirio cuando sintió los dedos curiosos de Leon tocando su cuerpo.

En un rápido movimiento Leon se quitó la camiseta, y abrió de un tirón la chaqueta de Claire para hundirse después entre sus pechos.

-Leon…-era lo único que alcanzaba a decir.

Claire buscó la cremallera de los pantalones de su frenético amante y torpemente se los quitó. Leon, de nuevo con sorprendente agilidad hizo lo mismo con los pantalones cortos de ella.

-Túmbate échate hacia atrás

-¿Qué?- Leon la miraba tan deseoso que ni siquiera oía lo que le decía.

Ella le empujó suavemente para después ponerse encima,El sujetador de Claire aterrizó en la mesita y le besó una y otra vez, besando su boca, su cuello, su pecho, bajo su ombligo…Le bajó la ropa interior y al volver a besarle Leon dio un pequeño gemido de placer entre dientes, a la vez que le agarraba fuertemente del brazo.

Claire solo pensaba en darle placer…

-LEON-

Y lo estaba consiguiendo de una manera increíble. No sabía si era por el ansia de que llegase ese momento o por que motivo pero el placer que sentía era indescriptible.

Cuando ya no pudo más fue el quien la tumbó.

La miró a los ojos y luego la observó con detenimiento.

Preciosa, perfecta….Cuando volvió a mirarla a los ojos un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-Leon…hazme el amor.

Eso fue demasiado.

Se tumbó sobre ella y despacio bajo la ropa interior que le quedaba para después con delicadeza abrir sus piernas para besar primero una y después la otra. Cuando su boca llego al centro de estas Claire le agarró fuertemente contra si y susurro un tembloroso "Leon…si" que le hizo excitarse aún más si podía.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, ella le agarró de los hombros y tiró de el hasta besar sus ardientes labios y con su mano, sin poder esperar, hizo que Leon entrara en su cuerpo.

-CLAIRE-

Se movía despacio hacia delante y hacia atrás y Claire acompasaba su movimiento con sus caderas.

Se sorprendió al ver la expresión de Leon. Se mordía el labio inferior gimiendo débilmente, y arqueaba las cejas en un gesto de placer infinito.

De repente Leon aceleró su ritmo haciendo a Claire estremecerse de pies a cabeza y gemir su nombre.

El roce de sus cuerpos se hacía cada vez más rápido, sus respiraciones más cortas y aceleradas y sus rostros expresaban sin palabras lo que sentían…

-LEON-

La sentía, suave, frágil, delicada y a la vez ardiente, no quería que se acabara nunca, no quería ni podía parar.

-Claire…

-Si…Leon…no puedo más…voy…

-Claire…

No paraba de gemir, creía que le iba a volver loco…

-CLAIRE-

Le sentía tan adentro, ardiendo, no se podía creer que un hombre pudiera estar tan excitado en su interior.

Le abrazó muy fuerte y ella hundió su cara en su cuello reprimiendo un increíble y ultimo grito de placer. Leon, al escucharla le agarro fuertemente sus caderas junto a las suyas y jadeó intensamente varias veces. Sus músculos en tensión comenzaron a relajarse dando paso a un apenas perceptible temblor.

La tumbó de nuevo y se tumbó sobre ella y casi al instante se sumieron en un profundo sueño.


End file.
